Encantadora
by Teka Prongs
Summary: Cedrico não sabia ao certo o por quê, mas sabia que só precisava de alguém como Luna.A encantadora Luna.


Voltava de uma sessão infindável de procuras sobre informações a respeito do ovo que recuperei do dragão.

Não era possível que não houvesse nenhuma informação sobre aqueles berros horrorosos! Tem que haver alguma explicação!

Eu estava indo em direção ao meu salão comunal e foi quando meu olhar encontrou uma garota parada em frente a um quadro de uma fruteira.

Percebi que ela era corvinal. O que ela estaria fazendo aqui?

- Oi! – chamei, levantando uma sobrancelha. Ela se virou e me fez estremecer pela primeira vez ao ver o seu sorriso. E o mais engraçado: Ela não havia feito qualquer coisa com a intenção de me fazer sentir assim.

- Oi, Cedrico! – Ela respondeu, como se me conhecesse há anos. Mais uma vez fiquei desconcertado. Ela era adorável.

- Er... Vo-você me conhece? – perguntei. Droga, gaguejando! O que há com você, Cedrico?

- Claro que sim! – Ela se aproximava com aquele olhar sonhador. Pela segunda vez estremeci. Talvez não fosse bom arriscar uma aproximação. Recuei um passo, e ela pareceu nem perceber. – Todos o conhecem, afinal!

- Sé-sério? – Era melhor eu parar de gaguejar, ela iria perceber uma hora ou outra.

- Sim! Talvez isso seja por causa das fadas mordentes. – Ela olhou pra cima, balançando a cabeça positivamente. – É... o papai diz que elas podem ser extremamente fofoqueiras quando querem. - Fadas mordentes... fofoqueiras? Ela era realmente estranha... e terrivelmente encantadora.

- Ou talvez seja apenas por eu ser um dos campeões do Tribruxo. – Eu disse, "enfrentando-a" pela primeira vez. Ela arregalou os olhos para mim e eu sorri sem graça. Mudei de assunto. – Enfim... Qual o seu nome?

- Luna. Luna Lovegood. – Luna. Aquele nome ficou gravado na minha mente. – Mas muitos me chamam de Di-Lua Lovegood. Eu não sei o por quê, mas não ligo muito...

- Bom, quem sabe não seja por esse seu jeito... sonhador? – Ela continuava me olhando. E sorrindo. Não sei descrever o quanto aquele sorriso me faz bem. – N-Não que isso seja um defeito! Eu adoro esse seu jeito! Quer dizer...

- Eu também adorei o seu, Cedrico! – Ela disse. E eu corei. Provavelmente fora a primeira vez que acontecia isso comigo.

- Er... Obrigado. – Cocei a cabeça, sem jeito. - Então, o que veio fazer aqui embaixo?

- Eu? Vim visitar os elfos. – Visitar... os Elfos? Ela era engraçada. Sem contar o modo como falou, inclinando-se um pouco na minha direção e pondo a mão ao lado da boca, como se temesse que alguém a ouvisse. Talvez fosse por causa das fadas mordentes... O que eu estava pensando?

- Os elfos, é? – perguntei, rindo um pouco de mim mesmo. – Ora, parece divertido.

- Jura? Quem sabe eu possa apresentá-lo a eles um dia! – Sorri e ela também. Parece que foi a primeira vez que alguém deu atenção a algo que ela dizia. Encaramos-nos por alguns instantes. – E você, o que veio fazer aqui?

- Estou indo para o meu salão comunal... – respondi. Passamos mais alguns momentos só nos encarando, o assunto acabara. Não vou reclamar, fitar aqueles olhos azuis e brilhantes foi como um sonho bom do qual eu não queria acordar.

- Você viu todos os preparativos para o Baile de Inverno? Parece divertido! – Ela falou, eufórica, e eu saí do estado de êxtase no qual me encontrava. Claro! O Baile de Inverno! Minha mente iluminou-se, eu poderia levá-la!

- Oh, sim, será! – Sorri intimamente. – Se você... sabe, não tiver... tiver nenhum par... seria... divertido se me acompanhasse.

- Ah, sem dúvidas. – Ela respondeu. – Mas você já vai com a Cho Chang.

Ah, sim. Cho. Como eu pude me esquecer? O sorriso desapareceu do meu rosto e de minha alma.

- Creio que essa informação também tenha sido transmitida pelas fadas mordentes. – Susurrei, me inclinando, do mesmo modo que ela havia feito.

- Não, não. Na verdade eu a ouvi comentando no salão comunal com as amigas enquanto eu tentava fazer meu dever de feitiços. Terrível, elas não paravam de rir!

Não consegui evitar e comecei a rir. Ela continuava me olhando daquele jeito. Não havia mais motivos para sentir-me envergonhado. Na realidade, sentia-me leve em tê-la ali, do meu lado. Como se eu esquecesse por alguns instantes do torneio Tribruxo e do ovo dourado. Naquele momento éramos só eu e Luna.

- Está ficando tarde. – Ela comentou, levianamente.

- É. – Eu respondi no mesmo tom.

- Acho que é melhor eu ir, a aldabra vai reclamar se eu chegar muito tarde. – Ela falou, balançando positivamente a cabeça.

- Precisa mesmo ir? – Eu não pude evitar a pergunta. E, pior: A fiz sério.

- Oh, sim. – Ela respondeu, como se não tivesse notado meu tom. – A aldraba é um tanto temperamental.

Ri de canto. Melhor não perguntar.

- Será que nos veremos novamente? – Era b **óbvio /b ** que nos veríamos novamente, mas não pude evitar. Tinha que ouvir da boca dela.

- Claro que sim! Estudamos no mesmo colégio! – Bingo! – Sem contar que quase sempre eu venho visitar os elfos, então é bem capaz que nos encontremos.

- Então... Até! – Eu disse, tentando ao máximo sorrir.

- Até! – Ela falou, se aproximando mais de mim para ir embora. Dessa vez não recuei, não era necessário.

Ajeitei melhor a mochila no ombro e estava pronto para ir embora de cabeça baixa, quando ela se ergueu nas pontas dos pés e me deu um beijo no rosto.

Arregalei os olhos e senti meu coração bater mais rápido. Aquele toque pareceu durar a eternidade e acabou como se tivesse sido em um instante. Depois, desviou-se de mim e saiu andando, sorrindo e saltitando, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Quando ela estava prestes a virar o corredor, a chamei.

- Ei, Luna! – Me virei enquanto a chamava.

- Sim? – Ela disse, voltando alguns passos e segurando-se na parede.

- Você, pelo menos, vai ao Baile? – Precisava saber. Queria mesmo vê-la de novo.

- Ah, não. Ninguém me convidou. – O que, como assim? Isso não a impede de ir ao Baile!

- Mas você... você pode ir sem par, não é?

- Na verdade não, estou no terceiro ano. Tchau, Cedrico! – Foi a última coisa que ela disse antes de me lançar aquele sorriso lindo e finalmente virar o corredor.

Não pude evitar xingar mentalmente aquelas estúpidas regras.

Segui meu caminho pelo corredor, pensativo.

Ela permanecia nos meus pensamentos. Nunca ninguém me fez sentir o que ela fez e, intimamente, adorei isso. Precisava de alguém como Luna. Precisava da encantadora Luna.

** b Fim /b **


End file.
